1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to motorcycle shifter arms or linkages, and more particularly to an illuminated shifter linkage apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Motorcycle riders generally have a great concern with safety while riding their vehicles. Of particular concern is the lack of visibility of a rider""s motorcycle at night and in poorly lit areas. For this reason, many motorcycle owners find to be desirable to incorporate auxiliary lighting. According to the prior art, one means of providing enhanced lighting is to attach additional lighting components to the existing motorcycle body. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,947 discloses an illuminated windscreen for a motorcycle fairing, incorporating a plurality of light bulbs adjacent a lower edge portion of the windscreen and attached by mechanical clips. While such auxiliary attachment may serve the purpose of improving visibility, many motorcycle owners would prefer to incorporate lighting into an existing feature of the motorcycle in a manner enhancing the aesthetic appearance of the vehicle. Such enhancements may also be desirable for distinguishing an owners motorcycle from his fellow riders"" bikes. Where the lighting is to be incorporated into an existing structure, an important consideration is that the chosen structure has either limited or smooth movement during operation, thereby minimizing agitation of the lighting components.
Most conventional motorcycles have a toe shift pedal enabling the motorcycle operator to shift transmission gears via elevation or depression of the pedal by foot. In many conventional types of motorcycles, the shifter pedal and the transmission lever are separated by a distance and, therefore, require a shifter rod or linkage coupled at opposite ends to the shift pedal and transmission lever to enable gear shifting. In this manner, the pedal is used to shift transmission gears indirectly via back-and-forth movement of the shift rod.
The class of motorcycle that would typically need a shifter rod are so-called touring and cruiser classes which have the floor board or foot peg positioned forward to provide a better seating position for a longer comfortable ride. Typically, American-made motorcycles, such as Harley Davidson brand motorcycles, have a rear mounted transmission behind the engine housing. Consequently, they require such a shift linkage to connect the transmission via the linkage to the shifting pedal or lever. Likewise, Japanese motorcycles available in the cruiser or touring classes have the foot controls moved slightly forward and require such a shift linkage. Still other motorcycles having transmissions incorporated directly into the engine housing utilize a shifter linkage.
In operation, when the shifter pedal is pressed downwardly it causes the shifter lever downward, pulling the shifter linkage forward, which also pulls the lever on the transmission forward to put it into first gear. Subsequently, the rider can lift the pedal up one click, urging the lever backwards and putting the transmission into neutral. The rider can then successively lift the pedal, each time shifting up one gear. The shifter linkage is limited to smooth back-and-forth movement during operation and would therefore provide a desirable structural element in which to incorporate auxiliary lighting. Furthermore, the positioning of the shifter linkage along the side of the motorcycle makes it a desirable location for enhancing visibility of the motorcycle.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a shift linkage apparatus incorporating illumination means for enhancing both the aesthetics and visibility of the motorcycle.
The invention is directed to a motorcycle shift linkage apparatus incorporating internal illumination means for enhancing the aesthetic appearance of the shift linkage as well as the visibility of the motorcycle at night and in poorly lit areas.
In one general aspect of the present invention, the illuminated shift linkage apparatus comprises a substantially rigid, longitudinally extending shaft having a hollowed portion defining an interior shaft space, and a light-emitting source disposed within the interior shaft space. Portions of the shaft wall have apertures or otherwise decorative cut regions provided therein for enabling transmission of the emitted light therethrough. Opposite ends of the shaft are configured for coupling to corresponding shift pedal and transmission of the motorcycle.
In another aspect of the invention, the illuminated shift linkage apparatus comprises a rigid open-ended substantially hollow shaft member having disposed therein a longitudinal base member supporting a plurality of light-emitting elements. The light-emitting elements are seated within spaced-apart base member apertures aligned with corresponding shaft member apertures to facilitate transmission of the emitted light therethrough.
In a further aspect of the invention, opposite ends of the base member beyond the open ends of the hollow shaft member and are adapted for coupling to corresponding shift pedal and transmission portions of the motorcycle.
In still another aspect of the invention an electronic circuit is provided electrically coupled to a power source and to the light-emitting source for controlling one or more output characteristics, such as controlling the intensity or rate of blinking of the light-emitting source.